Posse:Mad Men from America
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the Mad Men Mad Men from America (MMA) is a posse for those with a strong stomach, heart of stone and lust to kill everything. The gang was founded by the American-Norwegian, Lynch Ulriksen (1860-1905). His creed was as simple as the freedom to do whatever you want, whenever you want and kill whoever stands in your way of doing it. Ulriksen met his end in the city of Blackwater with a rope around his neck. Nevertheless, his beliefs still travel with those lawless with mad minds and intentions. Before Ulriksen's death, the MMA was among the top three most feared gangs of America's Wild West. In addition to Ulriksen's passion for six-shooters and gatling guns - he was also rumored to slay all of his bigger victims, like town marshalls and even army generals, with a tomahawk to the forehead. He did this in tribute of the Norwegian vikings that reigned and plumbered in the 800's. Joining the posse MMA recruits members with an accurate and deadly trigger finger: men that aren't afraid to die, and folk that can prove an impressive kill/death ratio without using sissy means such as camping. To join, you need to be either a Criminal, a Cattle Rustler, Kyle McGinty (Legendary character) or any of the villains in the Legends and Killers expansion. If you own the Liars & Cheats DLC, the characters available are Dutch, West Dickens and MacDougal. (ONLY the gang leader can be Bill Willamson) Notes for joining and participating: thumb|right|200px|MMA Recruitment video on Youtube *MMA is a posse for PS3 only *Microphones are recommended *You have to be level 20 or above *NAT Type 2 internet connection *Once joined, repeated backstabbing/killing of team players will eventually result in being blocked and kicked *Playable MMA Characters: Criminals, Cattle Rustlers, marshalls (corrupt ones of course), All legendary cattle rustler characters, Legends and Killers DLC: Jack Smith plus all villains, Villains in Liars & Cheats DLC ---- In this gang you will have a title displayed on the members page for which madness level you are, determined by your in-game level in Red Dead Redemption. Levels: *Level 20-25: Mad Dog *Level 25-30: Axe Enthusiast *Level 30-35: Sadist *Level 35-40: Bastard *Level 40-45: Unorganized Criminal *Level 50: American Psycho Prestige Levels: *Level 1: Lady Killer *Level 2: Corrupt Law *Level 3: Gentleman *Level 4: Blood Brother *Level 5: True Lynch Have fun playing! - --Eat lead and bite dust! The Mad Men are coming to get ya! Members Short on members, so join now! Leaders, Crooks n' Capitalists * Gang Leader - "Sadist" GunBros * Second in Command - "Lady Killer" xV-E-N-0-Mx * Right Hand Man - "Unorganized Criminal" '' x7n6 Gunmen * Morkex * kolbukake * ''"Mad Dog" KERSLAKE09 * "Mad Dog" djan00 * "Dead Man" RedDeadOutlawVII * "True Lynch" andy15769 FAQ & Other Why join? MMA hopes to bring people together and that its members have a good time playing the game - maybe even start new friendships. Our goal is to be a reckless group of outlaws in free-roam and deadly guns in shootouts and bag matches. If you're looking to get some quick exp in Hideouts, you can't go wrong with the MMA neither. When we're not busy massacring fools, we'll usually be around a poker table or play rounds of Liar's Dice. What's with the requirements for mics and the level cap? Firstly, we think the level cap of 20 is reasonable due to experience with misbehable and inexperienced players in lower levels. As for the requirement of microphones, this goes as key for better communication within the group. External links Category:Posses }}